


Cosmic Latte

by Couyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, Fluff, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Sam takes Cas out to buy a new coat, but the angel is particular about the color.





	Cosmic Latte

**Author's Note:**

> [Sastiel Creations Challenge](https://sastielcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/) | [BeingCouy](https://beingcouy.tumblr.com/)  
>  ↳ Theme: colors | Prompt: BEIGE

While I thought blue looked good on Cas, he had spent both hours of our little shopping trip shaking his head at my choices of coats. He didn’t like the blue one, he didn’t like the black one and he didn’t like any of the flannel ones. I finally gave up and approached the plump motherly looking woman behind the counter.

“Do you have any coats in more neutral colors? Like brown, or gray?”

“Having trouble dressing your boyfriend, honey? He’s a looker!” She added a wink. “I doubt those clothes will stay on him for long.”

“W-we just need one nice coat,” I stammered, feeling my face heat up. The idea of tearing Cas’s clothes off was a bit too much for me at that moment. We had skipped lunch and I wasn’t in my clearest state of mind. A sandwich and a cup of coffee sounded good enough to make me drool.

“In cosmic latte,” Cas added out of the blue. The attendant glanced at him, smiling in a cat-like way that made me worry to leave Cas alone with her.

“Aw. Aren’t you a smart cookie?” She purred, pawing the counter in front of Cas. “I’ll go check in the back. Gimme five, hon.”

“Thank you,” I called after her. Oh good grief. Did I really seem gay? Wasn’t the old ‘only gay men care about their clothes’ stereotype dead by now? I looked over at Cas. He was poking at a counter top stand of jewelry. “Cosmic latte? Really?”

He turned to me, very serious.

“It’s the color of my coat. It means beige.”

“I know it means beige, Cas. I’m just surprised that YOU’D call it that.”

“There was a magazine about the universe in my hotel. It had an article about the average color of the universe being called cosmic latte.”

I couldn’t help smiling. With the internet at his fingertips, Cas still got facts out of magazines. It was so…cute.

The woman came back, a beige coat slung over her arm. She didn’t hand it to Castiel, though, she handed it to me. I took it.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, dear.” She said sweetly, taking her place behind the counter again.

I sighed and moved over to Cas, tugging his coat down his shoulders. He went along and removed it, folding it neatly and laying it on the counter. I helped him put the new one on, straightening it across his shoulders. It was a nice coat. Longer than the one he had on now, but not long enough to qualify him as a creepy flasher.

He turned around in a circle and looked it over. He wasn’t shaking his head. That was a good sign at least. The dark haired man crossed the room and stood in front of the mirrors, scrutinizing the coat with a squint.

I sighed. If he wanted to live in that one old coat, fine. I had tried. The new coat DID look pretty good on him. Cosmic latte was his color. He had been wearing beige most of the time that I had known him. Somehow, it made his eyes seem bluer.

I blushed as I realized where my mind was heading. I didn’t need to cross friendship and romance wires. That always ended badly.

“It will do nicely.” He came back over and took his wallet out of his old coat. 

I froze. Finally! Cosmic latte was his color. Noted! It looked great on him and he was happy — hell yes!

He paid the woman and we made our way out of the store, the bag slung over Castiel’s arm. He seemed pleased.

“Do you want to get lunch, Sam?” He asked me as we walked through the quiet mall.

“Yes! God, yes Cas!” I groaned. My stomach was starting to eat itself. When I looked back at Cas, though, he was blushing and staring at me. I blinked. “What?”

He quickly looked away.

“N-nothing, Sam.”

I hadn’t seen Cas blush very often. I really had to wonder why he was blushing now. Maybe I wasn’t the only one that wanted to cross friendship and romance wires.

I loved Cas. I really did. Thoughts of kissing him passed through my mind every time we were in close quarters. He had really nice lips—

Stop! I told myself sharply. Cas seemed content to just be friends, so I would have to be too.

\- - - 

Sam had a very big fluffy salad. It wasn’t just leaves. It had a boiled eggs, chunked ham, cheese and a lot of other things that he seemed excited about. I watched him eat. The day had been a pleasant one.

I barely ever got to spend time with just one of the Winchester brothers. While I enjoyed being around them both, having a one on one conversation was exceptionally nice.

Sam was amazing as ever. I never grew tired of seeing how he thrived despite the life that he had been dealt. The enjoyment he got from a bowl of green leaves or coffee. The way he smiled at me. 

One would never suspect that he had been tortured or mistreated so often. I felt my heart sinking at the gloomy thoughts, so I tried to push them away.

A hand landed on top of mine. I looked up to find beautiful hazel eyes looking at me. Humans couldn’t see souls — but I forgot that when Sam looked at me in the way that he was then.

“Cas? You okay?”

“Yes,” I replied immediately. When he didn’t remove his hand, I felt pressured to say something else. “How is your salad?”

“It’s fine.” The brunette’s smile dimmed and he squeezed my hand. 

We sat there quietly for a moment. Our gaze was stuck on each other.

He wasn’t fooled.

“Sam, I’m fine. I was just thinking about how much I loved the way you enjoy life.”

“Then why do you look so sad?” He asked, looking puzzled.

I hesitated. I didn’t want to make Sam sad by bringing up everything that had happened to him. I cleared my throat.

“Thank you for taking the time to shop with me.”

“I can’t say I enjoy shopping, but with you, eh. It was kind of fun. Thanks for finally picking something,” Sam said with a smile. His smile was so wonderful.

I rolled my hand over to take his, squeezing it.

“Thank you for being my friend, Sam.”

The big brunette’s smile grew shy and he turned his attention back to his salad, cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

“You’re welcome, Cas. You’re a good friend, too.” He glanced up at me from under his eyebrows, blinking.

I sat still, trying my best to decipher what that look meant. Did he not believe me? The Winchesters were one of the best things that I had experienced in my existence. I always hoped that they understood that…especially Sam.

He had, on many occasions, stated that I was ‘Dean’s angel’ or ‘Dean’s buddy.’ I was his angel too.

“I…I love you,” I told him softly.

Again, he squeezed my hand.

“I love you too, Cas.”

He turned his eyes back to his food, not eating but simply shuffling the greens back and forth on the plate. At last he looked up at me again, his cheeks pink.

“Uh, Cas, I, uh,” he stammered, keeping a tight grip on my hand. “I was wondering if maybe…eh heh. You know, if maybe sometime…” He trailed off, biting his lip. “If maybe you want to go o-out?”

I stared at him.

“We’re already out.”

“No, no. Like a d-date.”

My eyes widened at the thought. A date with Sam. I put my other hand on top of his.

“Sam,” I began with determination, but he cut me off.

“No! It’s okay! You don’t have to say anything! Sorry—”

“No, Sam, I—”

He pulled his hand away, shaking his head.

“Cas, seriously. It’s okay. I’m sorry. It was stupid.”

I dropped my hands on top of the table, frowning at him. If he’d only let me speak!

“But I want to go out with you, Sam!”

The brunette shrank in his chair, glancing at the restaurant around us. I looked around too. No one seemed to notice or care about our conversation.

“You do?” He asked, finally looking at me again. He sounded so nervous. I smiled and offered him my hand.

“Yes.”

He slipped his hand against mine. His expression had shifted back to a big smile.

“How about tomorrow?”

“What about now?” I asked. We were already out together. I didn’t want to wait a day to date Sam. He picked my hand up in his and kissed the back. I felt my face warm.

“Now sounds perfect.”


End file.
